Voice Rememberance
by lunaryu
Summary: Sasuke mendengar suara lonceng saat sadar dan bermimpi tentang hutan yang aneh ketika tidur. Ditambah adanya surat dari desa kelahiranya, akhirnya ia pulang. Di sana dia bertemu si pirang misterius dan tertarik mengetahui tentang dia lebih jauh. SasNar 3
1. Bagian 1

**Voice Rememberance**

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Genre: **Mystery/Romance

**Rating: **T/15+

**Pairing/Chara: **Sasu/Naru + Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade (All)

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Luna c****u****m****a**** pengen mainin tokoh-tokohnya**

**Warning: **_untuk bagian 1 nggak ada warning ^_^ tapi bakal ada sounen ai di bagian-bagian selanjutnya *grins* Oya, tambah warningnya, AU tentu saja...^__^_**  
**

**Summary****: **_Sasuke mendengar suara lonceng saat sadar, dan bermimpi tentang hutan yang aneh ketika tidur. Hal ini membuat konsentrasinya dalam belajar menempuh ujian terganggu. Sai menyarankanya untuk mengambil libur karena dia kelihatan stress. Namun, tiba-tiba ada undangan dari desa kelahiranya dan mengharuskan dia pulang. Di desa itulah ia bertemu dengan pemuda pirang yang misterius; dan anehnya, dia mengenal Sasuke sementara Sasuke tak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya...

* * *

_

**Bagian 1**

_Aku sudah lama melupakan peristiwa itu. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai mendengar lagi suara itu_ (Uchiha Sasuke).

"…ke, …suke…! Uchiha Sasuke!!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari lamunannya karena mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sangat keras. Ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ini masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Apa pelajaranku begitu membosankan hingga membuatmu tertidur!?" tanya guru bahasa Inggrisnya dengan wajah marah.

"Maaf…," desahnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah malu.

**&&&**

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Nggak biasanya ketiduran di kelas," kata Sai, teman sekelasnya saat pulang sekolah dengan wajah sangat heran.

"Nggak…aku nggak tidur, cuma melamun," bantah sasuke pelan tanpa ekspresi.

"Justru itu lebih aneh. Kok, bisa-bisanya melamun," kata Sai lebih heran lagi. "Orang yang realis kaya' kamu rasanya nggak mungkin melamun, deh…."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil menutup lokernya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar suara," jawabnya kemudian dengan wajah kalem seperti biasanya.

"Suara?" tanya Sai heran.

"Ya, suara yang aneh sekali," jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku kaya' ditarik suara itu. Bunyi lonceng…terus apa, ya?" Sasuke tak bisa ingat. Sai melihat sobatnya itu dengan khawatir.

"Kaya'nya Kau agak stress deh, Sasuke," kata Sai dengan wajah cemas. "Coba pergi ke psikolog," saranya.

"Kau pikir aku gila?" tanya Sasuke tajam, merasa terhina.

"Ya nggak, lah! Aku khawatir, tahu! Lagian mendekati ujian akhir SMA ini kaya'nya Kau kebanyakan belajar! Mending Kau singkirkan dulu bukumu dan pergilah bersenang-senang ke suatu tempat," kata Sai lagi.

Sasuke diam saja, tapi ia tak menganggap saran itu buruk. Mungkin ia harus mencobanya.

**&&&**

"Tapi…suara lonceng itu, lalu…apa? Kenapa aku nggak bisa ingat?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri selama dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia turun dari kereta dan berjalan di jalan beraspal yang sudah sepi karena matahari hampir tenggelam.

Sasuke sampai di apartemenya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ia masuk, ia memeriksa kotak surat kalau-kalau ada surat yang datang padanya. Sasuke menemukan sebuah amplop putih. Ia menarik amplop itu dan membaca alamat pengirimnya.

"Dari Desa Konoha," katanya pelan.

_Kenapa desa kelahiranku mengirimi aku surat?_—pikirnya tak mengerti. Ia tak langsung membuka surat itu. Ia masuk dulu ke kamarnya, menutup pintu, melepaskan sepatunya, dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya. Kemudian, baru Sasuke membuka amplop itu perlahan, mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya dan membacanya.

_Tulisan tangan ini…pasti Nenek Tsunade, Kepala Desa Konoha_—pikirnya lagi sambil mencermati tulisan yang rapi itu.

_Yth. Saudara Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Desa Konoha bermaksud mengadakan rapat untuk meratakan Gunung Hokage yang membatasi Desa Konoha dengan Desa Suna. Kami mengharapkan kehadiaran Saudara sebagai wakil dari keluarga Uchiha untuk menghadiri rapat ini pada,_

_hari/tanggal: Selasa, 23 Mei 2006_

_waktu: 8.00 s.d__.__ selesai_

_tempat: Gedung Pertemuan__ Balai__ Desa Konoha_

_acara: membahas soal perataan Gunung Hokage._

_Kami sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Saudara karena masalah ini teramat penting bagi kelangsungan hidup Desa Konoha. Atas perhatianya, kami ucapkan terima kasih._

_Mengetahui, Kepala Desa Konoha_

_Tsunade_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. _Kenapa aku yang sudah lama keluar dari desa itu ikut diundang segala? Memang, apa peduliku dengan kampung itu?—_pikirnya sebal. _Padahal sebentar lagi ujian, mana ada waktu pergi ke sana cuma buat rapat konyol__...._

"_Kaya'nya Kau harus singkirkan dulu bukumu dan rekreasi ke suatu tempat, deh!"_

Sasuke teringat lagi kata-kata Sai. Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Ya, sudahlah…sekalian ganti suasana."

Mungkin benar kata Sai, ia cuma lelah belajar makanya mendengar suara-suara aneh itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menulis pesan pada Sai untuk dimintakan izin tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Kemudian ia mandi dan makan malam. Setelah itu ia mengepak barang untuk pergi ke desa itu. Selesai mengepak barang, ia pergi tidur.

**&&&**

_Cring…cring…cring…._

_Bunyi lonceng…._

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan ia tertidur, tapi…apa ini mimpi?

Sasuke berada di sebuah hutan yang hijau dan rimbun. Di sekelilingnya terdengar suara lonceng yang bersahut-sahutan.

_Apa-apaan tempat ini?—_pikirnya heran.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling untuk menemukan petunjuk di mana dirinya berada. Kemudian, tanpa disadarinya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke tersentak kaget dan mundur ke belakang dengan panik sampai terjatuh. "Aduh!" serunya.

_Lho, bukannya aku sedang bermimpi? Kok, terasa sakit, ya?_—pikirnya sangat heran. Ia mencoba melihat orang yang tadi membuatnya jatuh. Namun, entah kenapa ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

"Siapa…?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Tolong…," bisik orang dihadapanya dengan suara lirih. Sasuke terhenyak mendengar suara orang itu. Suara yang menghanyutkan dan entah kenapa sangat merdu di telinga Sasuke.

"Tolong…apa maksudnya?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus dimintai tolong oleh orang asing, tapi…entah kenapa ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan orang itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat yang tak bisa diingatnya.

"Tolonglah…," pinta orang itu lagi.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Suara yang merdu itu, meskipun Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajah pemilik suara itu, ia merasa tahu, ia mengerti. Orang itu…pasti sangatlah menderita.

"Ah…," desah Sasuke pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Bukan, bukan dadanya, tapi hatinya. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai air matanya ikut menetes.

"Kumohon…tolonglah…," desah orang itu dengan air mata berjatuhan, membuat Sasuke makin tersiksa dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Sasu…."

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!**_

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas pada awalnya, tapi lama-kelamaan matanya terbiasa dan ia sadar sedang berbaring di kasurnya sendiri.

Sasuke bangun dan duduk. Ia memandang berkeliling sekali lagi sebelum mematikan jam wekernya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. "Mimpi…," desahnya. Kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur untuk menfgambil air minum, tapi saat mencoba bertumpu pada pinggiran tempat tidur, ia merasakan nyeri di siku kanannya. "Auw!" erangnya kaget. Kemudian ia memperhatikan sikunya dan menyadari bahwa siku itu berdarah.

"Lho…?" tanyanya heran sendiri. Ia langsung teringat mimpi dimana ia terjatuh dan terluka sikunya. "Bukan…mimpi…?"

**&&&**

Sasuke memesan tiket bus yang berangkat pagi. Ia naik bus itu sampai ke terminal di dekat desa itu. Setelah kurang lebih lima jam perjalanan, akhirnya bus tiba juga di halte terdekat desa itu. Setelah turun dari bus, Sasuke masih harus berjalan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke Desa Konoha. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir kenapa desa itu dibangun di tempat yang tak praktis begitu.

Sasuke mencoba mencari sesuatu seperti mesin penjual minuman, tapi sama sekali tak menemukanya. "Yang benar saja…kuno sekali!" katanya agak kesal. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk cepat sampai ke desa dan beli minuman di toko yang ada di desa itu. Begitu ia menemukan gerbang desa, sasuke terlihat sedikit lega. Ia segera masuk ke desa itu.

_Sepi__ sekali__…—_pikirnya agak kaget, tapi tentu saja, itu kan, di desa, tak seperti di kota. Sasuke berjalan perlahan melewati tepi hutan yang memang berbatasan langsung dengan Desa Konoha dan Gunung Hokage. Ia mencari-cari kalau ada toko atau orang yang bisa disapanya.

_Cring…cring…cring…._

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar lagi suara lonceng. Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memandang berkeliling. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia berusaha mengabaikan suara lonceng itu dan berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba seorang bocah berjalan tanpa suara langkah melewatinya. Tadinya Sasuke tak begitu menggubrisnya. Namun, tiap kali bocah itu melangkah, ia mendengar suara lonceng. Sasuke mencoba melihat bocah itu dan ia terkesiap saat melihat penampilannya.

Seorang bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru dengan kimono tradisional Jepang berwarna merah melangkah ke samping Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Parasnya begitu menawan, membuat Sasuke terpukau. Namun, yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah telinga anak itu. Seperti telinga binatang. Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba anak itu melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan bola mata langitnya. Sasuke tersentak saat bertemu pandang dengan anak itu. Anak itu tak menghentikan langkah ringannya dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya membelakangi Sasuke. Ia lebih terkesima lagi saat menatap punggung anak itu. Bocah berambut pirang itu memiliki ekor seperti rubah. Kemudian, ketika ia sampai di bawah pohon besar di pintu masuk hutan, anak itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai berkeringat dingin menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ia langsung menggosok-gosok matanya. "Itu tadi…halusinasi…?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak percaya. Namun, sebagian dari hatinya menyangkal bahwa ia telah berhalusinasi. Ia nyata mendengar suara lonceng itu dan merasakan tatapan anak lelaki itu. Namun, Sasuke mencoba berpikir rasional. "Nggak mungkin ada yang seperti itu," katanya seraya menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ia melihat fatamorgana karena dehidrasi dan kepanasan. Kemudian ia beranjak lagi untuk mampir ke kedai teh.

"Selamat datang," sambut nenek pemilik kedai teh yang dikunjungi Sasuke.

"Tolong teh dingin secangkir," kata Sasuke seraya duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk kedai itu.

"Silakan ditunggu," kata nenek itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membawa secangkir teh dingin. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. "Apa Kau datang kemari untuk melihat festival?" tanya nenek itu.

"Festival?" tanya sasuke tak mengerti seraya mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Festival akhir tahun untuk memuja Dewa Gunung Hokage yang sangat terkenal itu, lho," jawab nenek itu agak heran. "Aneh sekali, kalau begitu kenapa Kau datang jauh-jauh dari kota?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Untuk menghadiri rapat yang membahas masalah perataan gunung itu," jawab Sasuke sambil meminum tehnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan cangkirnya lagi di meja. Ia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Saat akan bertanya mengenai hal itu pada si nenek…

_Cring…._

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara lonceng itu lagi. Seseorang masuk ke kedai teh dengan langkah ringan. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Selamat siang, Nenek!" sapa pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu pada nenek penjaga kedai dengan wajah segar.

"Wah, Naruto-kun, selamat datang," kata nenek terlihat senang. "Ayo, duduklah. Mau pesan apa?" tanya nenek itu ramah.

"Apa ya…ah! Teh dingin dan ramen miso!" kata Naruto sambil meringis.

"Seperti biasanya," kata nenek sambil tertawa.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto baik-baik. Ia yakin kalau tadi mendengar suara lonceng dari pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu. Namun, yang tak dipahami Sasuke adalah, penampilan pemuda bernama Naruto itu…sangat mirip dengan anak aneh beryukata dan bertelinga serta berekor rubah yang tadi ditemuinya.

Naruto tampak sadar diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Tadinya Naruto tampak biasa saja, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia terbelalak tak percaya. Segera saja ia berdiri langsung menghampiri Sasuke di mejanya. Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. "Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Eh…?" Sasuke makin kaget karena Naruto tahu namanya.

"Kamu betul Sasuke!? Uchiha Sasuke yang itu!?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah semangat dan terlihat sangat antusias.

"Eh…ah…, ya…?"

"Waaah, lama nggak jumpa, Sasuke!! Kau masih ingat aku? Ini aku, aku, Uzumaki Naruto!" katanya memperkenalkan diri atau tepatnya mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke akan dirinya.

"Naru…?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang Naruto. Dari cara bicara pemuda itu yang sangat kasual, mereka pasti pernah berteman atau setidaknya pernah berkenalan. Namun, bagaimanapun ia mencoba mengingat, ia tak bisa menemukan memorinya tentang pemuda itu.

"Kau nggak ingat aku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Dingin banget, padahal sejak kamu pindah aku nggak pernah lupa padamu," kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah agak kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar nggak ingat," kata Sasuke agak bingung.

"Yah, nggak apa, sih. Kan, bisa mulai lagi dari awal," kata Naruto seraya meringis senang. "Kalau begitu, kenalan lagi deh, aku Uzumaki Naruto," kata Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menjabat tangan itu sambil tersenyum. "Uchiha Sasuke," katanya seraya memperkenalkan dirinya lagi meskipun Naruto sudah tahu.

"Kau datang lagi ke Konoha buat lihat festival, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, untuk rapat perataan gunung," jawabnya.

"Heh…jadi gunung ini beneran mau diratakan, ya…," kata Naruto merasa agak tak rela.

"Kau nggak setuju?" tanya Sasuke.

"Secara pribadi, aku menentangnya," kata Naruto jujur. "Habis…gunung ini tempat bermain yang penuh kenangan. Meskipun orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan sejak kecil aku hidup sendirian, gunung itu adalah tempat pertama aku bertemu sahabat sejatiku," cerita Naruto.

"Sahabat?" tanya Sasuke agak penasaran. Entah kenapa cara Naruto berbicara membuatnya tertarik.

"Ya, sahabat pertamaku yang mau mengakuiku, Sasuke. Kau lah yang kumaksud," katanya lagi seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Eh?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Mungkin Kau nggak ingat, tapi…itu selalu jadi kenangan yang paling berharga bagiku," lanjut Naruto terlihat senang. Melihatnya seperti itu Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah telah melupakan segalanya tentang Konoha karena kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya.

"_Sorry,_ aku nggak ingat tentang itu," katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Nggak apa, toh, sekarang kita ketemu lagi. Waktu Kau pergi dulu aku sampai nangis semalaman karena kupikir nggak akan bisa ketemu lagi, tapi akhirnya Kau pulang juga. Aku seneng banget, lho!" katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Melihat senyum Naruto yang sangat cerah dan manis(?) itu, wajah Sasuke jadi memerah.

_Lho…kok aku jadi __salah tingkah?—_ pikir sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau mau nostalgia dengan desa ini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke akan meninggalkan kedai teh.

"Yah, mungkin setelah ketemu Nenek Tsunade," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum agak canggung.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang antar, ya! Kutunggu Kau di sini," tawar naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia terlihat begitu gembira bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka memang bersahabat sangat akrab, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mengingat hal itu.

Di desa itu, Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, cewek berambut pink yang dulu sangat suka padanya. Ia tak berubah, masih dengan gaya rambut digerai memakai bando dan memakai baju ala Cina berwarna merah dengan celana ketat hitam. Yang sedikit berubah darinya sekarang adalah ia jadi sangat akrab dengan sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Padahal dulu mereka selalu perang mulut dan bersaing ketat dalam segala hal termasuk memperebutkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menggubris mereka.

_Aneh…hal kecil kaya' gini aku bisa ingat, tapi…kenapa aku lupa sama Naruto, ya?_—pikir Sasuke heran.

Kemudian Sasuke memtuskan untuk bertanya pada Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong…Naruto sekarang gimana?" Namun, sesaat setelah bertanya, ia dipanggil oleh Iruka, mantan guru SD-nya semasa di desa, sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab pertanyaanya. "Ah, sudah dulu, ya, Sakura, nanti kita ketemu lagi," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi ke tempat Iruka. Sesaat ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat kaget dan aneh di mata Sasuke ketika nama Naruto disebut. Namun, Sasuke tak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

"Selamat datang kembali di Konoha," sambut Iruka ramah padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada Iruka. "Lama nggak jumpa, Iruka-sensei," balas Sasuke.

"Kau kelihatan dewasa sekarang. Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Tokyo?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Sekolah di SMA dengan beasiswa tidak begitu sulit," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kau masih bersama keluarga angkatmu?" tanya Iruka.

"Nggak. Sekarang saya hidup sendiri di apartemen dan kerja _part time _sambil sekolah," akunya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya mereka baik padamu?" tanya Iruka tak mengerti.

"Saya hanya ingin cepat mandiri dan sebisa mungkin tidak merepotkan orang lain lagi," katanya seraya tersenyum kalem.

"Oh, begitu…Kau pasti berusaha sangat keras, ya," kata Iruka balas tersenyum terlihat senang dan bangga. "Uchiha memang hebat," tambahnya memuji. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendu dan tak berkata apa pun. Melihat wajah Sasuke itu, Iruka jadi sedikit penasaran. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Apa Kau…menemukan kabar tentang kakakmu?"

Sasuke agak tersentak karena tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Namun, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dan menjawab, "Nggak…saya nggak dengar kabar apa pun tentang Kak Itachi."

"Begitu…," desah Iruka. "Sudah berapa lama, ya…sejak insiden itu?" tanya Iruka sambil menatap langit dengan wajah sedih.

"Sepuluh tahun…," jawab Sasuke pelan berusaha tak mengingatnya.

Benar, sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak pembantaian seluruh klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke. Sepertinya ia terpengaruh obat-obatan dan jadi gila hingga melakukan kejahatan itu. Di depan mata Sasuke, ia membunuh orang tua mereka, tapi bagi Sasuke sendiri masih sebuah misteri kenapa ia tak dibunuh oleh kakaknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kau sudah ke tempat Putri Tsunade?" tanya Iruka membuyarkan lamunan yang datang tiba-tiba pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tersentak pelan mendengar Iruka memanggil Tsunade dengan _Putri??_—pikir Sasuke salah tingkah, tapi ia buru-buru menenangkan diri dan merubah ekspresinya.

Kemudian Sasuke menjawab, "Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke tempatnya."

"Kalau begitu ayo sama-sama," tawar Iruka sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengguk pelan sambil tersenyum juga.

**&&&**

Iruka dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri sisi hutan yang menjadi masalah desa itu. Hutan Gunung Hokage yang sangat luas dan gelap, serta berbahaya sehingga sering disebut Hutan Kematian oleh penduduk sekitar.

"Iruka-sensei, menurutmu…bagaimana dengan rencana perataan gunung dan hutan ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana ya…jujur saja aku kurang setuju dengan usul itu. Meskipun hutan ini sedikit berbahaya, tapi merusak alam bukan perbuatan yang bijaksana. Namun, karena peningkatan bahaya hutan dan gunung akhir-akhir ini, kurasa Putri Tsunade sendiri tak punya pilihan juga," jawabnya pelan.

"Iruka-sensei, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa gunung dan hutan ini akan diratakan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran. "Aku memang dipanggil untuk rapat, tapi Nenek Tsunade nggak menjelaskan apapun tentang alasannya."

"_Kamikakushi _(disembunyikan Dewa)," jawab seseorang yang lain sebelum Iruka sempat menjawabnya. Iruka dan Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah orang yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Hutan dan gunung ini ditakuti dan akan diratakan karena…peristiwa kamikakushi yang tak terkendali selama beberapa tahun terakhir," kata orang itu lagi, seorang lelaki berambut perak memakai mantel tebal berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup masker hitam juga. Tatapan matanya terkesan dingin dan memancarkan aura yang tak biasa, membuat orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya memiliki kesan misterius padanya dan sedikit merinding.

_Kami…kakushi…?—_pikir Sasuke heran. Kemudian ia meneliti wajah orang itu dengan seksama. _Siapa dia…? Wajahnya nggak kukenal._

"Kakashi-san," sapa Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Iruka-sensei dan…wajah baru yang belum pernah kulihat," balasnya seraya tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Sasuke sampai heran dengan perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba itu. Kesan misterius orang itu langsung hilang ditelan senyuman di balik maskernya. Sinar mata lelaki itu juga tiba-tiba melembut.

"Ah, betul juga. Kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Hatake Kakashi-san, peramal terkemuka di Desa Konoha," kata Iruka saling memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke, klanmu sangat terkenal di kalangan para peramal sepertiku lho. Soalnya sarat dengan upacara ritual, sih. Apalagi kemampuan istimewa yang hanya dimiliki klanmu," kata Kakashi seraya menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," balas Sasuke canggung.

"Kakashi-san baru masuk ke desa ini setahun setelah Sasuke-kun pindah, makanya baru pertama bertemu. Meskipun tujuan sebenarnya ia menjadi warga desa ini adalah untuk meneliti kemampuan klan Uchiha, tapi karena ia tak sempat menemukan keturunan yang masih ada di desa ini akhirnya ia malah menjadi peramal desa. Memang terlihat mencurigakan, tapi ia sangat baik, lho!" kata Iruka seraya tertawa kecil.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya mencurigakan itu?" protes Kakashi tak terima.

"Habis, kemana-mana pakai mantel hitam tebal dan masker seperti itu, kelihatan mencurigakan sekali, kan!" komentar Iruka terlihat senang.

"Iruka-sensei, teganya!" kata Kakashi sebal. Iruka tertawa ceria diikuti Kakashi yang tertawa kecil juga.

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran. Setahu dia Iruka tak pernah tertawa seceria itu dulu. Mungkin karena kedatangan Kakashi itulah ia bisa tertawa seperti itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang itu.

"Sasuke datang kemari untuk melihat festival tahunan terakhir Gunung Hokage?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Nggak, untuk rapat soal perataan gunung dan hutannya," kata Sasuke. "Tapi nggak ada salahnya lihat-lihat festival. Aku juga ingin pergi," lanjutnya.

"Perataan gunung, ya…," desah Kakashi terlihat sedih.

"Apa Kakashi-san setuju dengan usul itu?" tanya Iruka.

"Nggak, aku menentang," jawabnya tegas dan lugas. "Gunung dan hutan ini sarat dengan kekuatan spirit, menghancurkanya sama dengan merusak kekuatan itu dan bukan pertanda yang baik. Hutan ini adalah tempat tinggal _rubah_ yang sejak dulu menjaga kemakmuran desa ini. Entah bencana apa yang akan melanda kalau hutan dan gunung ini diratakan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"_Rubah_…menjaga kemakmuran?" tanya Sasuke kurang mengerti.

"Ah, Sasuke tinggal di kota, sih, ya. Di desa ini masih banyak kejadian alam dan sesuatu dihubungkan dengan roh atau dewa. Seperti paristiwa _kamaitachi_ yang disaratkan dengan keluarga siluman kamai yang sedang bermain atau pemujaan dewa rubah sebagai lambang kemakmuran, yang seperti itu masih sering dipakai di tempat ini," kata Iruka.

"Ini merupakan kebudayaan Jepang yang tak boleh punah," sahut Kakashi. Sasuke manggut-manggut mulai paham. Desa Konoha masih sangat tradisional dan masih kental unsur kebudayaan lama. Namun, itulah yang membuat mereka bersih dari unsur kelicikan dan kegelapan hati manusia sebab mereka percaya mereka diawasi oleh Tuhan.

"Kebudayaan Jepang memang menarik dipelajari," tanggap Sasuke. Iruka dan Kakashi tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

_Cring…cring…cring…._

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi lonceng itu lagi. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah hutan dan mencari-cari.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Iruka.

"Lonceng…apa kalian mendengar suara lonceng?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Lonceng…nggak, tuh," jawab Iruka agak heran.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu yang bagus," sahut Kakashi santai sambil tersenyum. "Suara lonceng adalah pertanda kehadiran sang Rubah. Kau beruntung bisa mendengarnya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat Kau akan bertemu dengannya," kata Kakashi lagi.

"Pertanda…kehadiran sang Rubah…?" desah Sasuke pelan.

**Bersambung...

* * *

**

**A/N****: **Pertama...luna MINTA MAAF! ToT Bukan maksud luna nggak apdet The Legend of Nine Tail Phantom Thief lagi, tapi Luna mengalami BLOK sehingga belum bisa melanjutkan. Ujian luna hampir selesai. Tinggal seminggu lagi, lalu luna bisa mencoba apdet semua cerita! Untuk itu harap bersabar dengan cerita yang ini dulu. Konsep dan plotnya sudah ada di draft, jadi luna pasti bisa selesaikan cerita yang ini. Nggak panjang kok, cuma 4 capter semoga bisa diapdet perminggu. Jadi...mohon kritik dan saran di feedback para pembaca, ya? Silakan review dan beri saya ide lebih banyak...^__^

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu~~~


	2. Bagian 2

**A/N: **Aww, senangnya! Sudah lama luna nggak kontak dengan semua pembaca setia NarutoXD. Akhirnya saya bisa balik mengarang T_T. Terima kasih sudah ngasih feedback sebanyak itu. Nggak sangka, sebanyak iti yang kasih feedback. Pasti sudah sangat kangen sama SasuNaru, ya...*grins*

Ya sudah, karna luna sedang seneng, silakang nikmati bagian kedua dari Voice Remembrance, deh ^__^.

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning: **lebih banyak misteri, hints shounen ai (SasuNaru)

* * *

**Bagian 2**

"Selamat datang, Sasuke," sapa Tsunade sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku datang, Nenek Tsunade," balas Sasuke sambil meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di tatami ruang keluarga Tsunade. "Seperti biasanya, Nenek tetap cantik dan awet muda, ya?" puji Sasuke sambil tersenyum, tapi jujur saja ia agak merinding dengan penampilan Tsunade yang masih seperti gadis berumur dua puluh tahunan dengan umur di atas lima puluh. Ia masih saja heran kenapa Tsunade bisa tetap muda dan cantik serta _baby face_ seperti itu dengan umur segitu.

"Bisa saja, Sasuke," kata Tsunade senang dipuji seperti itu.

_Dan __genitnya juga nggak berubah…—_pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Syukurlah Kau mau datang, Sasuke. Aku sudah agak khawatir kalau Kau nggak bisa datang karena mendekati ujian akhir SMA," kata Tsunade tampak sangat lega.

"Yah, aku ingin ganti suasana sedikit karena kurasa aku agak _stress_," kata Sasuke. _Tapi kenapa sejak datang ke desa aku malah tambah __stress__, ya? Habis aku jadi lebih sering mendengar suara lonceng, sih…._

"Kau juga tahu, klan Uchiha secara turun-temurun sudah melindungi hutan dan Gunung Hokage, dan sejak insiden itu, hanya Kau yang tersisa dari garis keturunan penjaga gunung. Namun, sepertinya Kau kurang berminat, jadi kami berusaha menggantikanmu melindungi gunung dan hutan ini, tapi…beberapa tahun terakhir, hutan dan gunung itu sudah memakan banyak korban. Peristiwa kamikakushi di hutan dan gunung itu jadi semakin sering. Puluhan orang yang masuk ke hutan, beserta tim pencari yang kami kirim tak ada yang kembali. Hal itu meresahkan masyarakat desa, makanya aku ambil keputusan untuk meratakan gunung dan hutan itu, tapi…tetap saja ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan itu dan Kau…sekarang satu-satunya keputusan mutlak ada di tanganmu sebagai keturunan terakhir penjaga gunung dan hutan itu," kata Tsunade.

"Eh?" tanya Sasuke agak kaget.

"Apapun keputusanmu mengeai masalah ini akan jadi penentu jadi tidaknya perataan gunung itu," kata Tsunade.

"Eeeeeeh!? Tunggu dulu, dong! Kenapa tiba-tiba keputusan akhirnya diberikan padaku!?" protes Sasuke sangat kaget. "Aku kan, nggak tahu apa-apa soal ini, mana bisa semudah itu ambil keputusan!"

"Karena itu dalam sisa waktu sebelum rapat, pikirkanlah baik-baik," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi…!" Sasuke benar-benar keberatan dengan keputusan Tsunade yang baginya sangat egois itu.

"Nggak apa-apa, masih ada dua-tiga hari, pikirkanlah dengan tenang," pinta Tsunade lagi. Senyum yang ia perlihatkan bertanda pemaksaan sehingga Sasuke tak bisa menolaknya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik…," katanya lemas.

"Sasuke memang bisa diandalkan," kata Tsunade senang. "O ya, sebetulnya aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Kau menginap di sini saja, ya," katanya lagi setengah memaksa. Ia menyuruh Izumo dan Kotetsu, pelayannya, untuk membawakan tas Sasuke dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya. Sasuke jadi benar-benar tak bisa melawan dan menolak apapun katanya.

**&&&**

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di tatami kamarnya. Ia membuka-buka tasnya dan bermaksud ganti pakaian. Tiba-tiba ia menyentuh sebuah benda bulat sebesar kelereng di sela-sela bajunya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya menarik benda itu. Sebuah bandul kalung berwarna merah berwujud lonceng. "Lonceng? Memangnya aku punya yang kaya' gini?" tanyanya heran pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan lonceng itu. "Yang ini nggak bunyi…," katanya seraya memperhatikannya baik-baik. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya dan memakai kalung itu. Ketika lonceng itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang sangat dingin seperti menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia sampai gemetar.

_Yang barusan itu…apa__?_—pikirnya merasa tak enak.

**&&&**

"Ketemu…, akhirnya ketemu juga," kata seseorang di tengah gelapnya hutan di kaki Gunung Hokage. "Darah penjaga hutan yang terakhir, Uchiha…!"

**&&&**

"Sasuke, apa Kau mau jalan-jalan ke festival nanti?" tanya Tsunade saat Sasuke selesai mandi.

"Memangnya festival sudah dimulai?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Iya. Festival berlangsung selama seminggu sebelum rapat. Masih ada tiga hari, nikmati dulu saja festivalnya," saran Tsunade.

"Bukanya Nenek mau aku memikirkan keputusan mengenai perataan gunung itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah aneh.

"Ya, tapi aku nggak melarangmu bersenang-senang, kan?," katanya balik bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," kata Sasuke. _Lebih baik pergi daripada menganggur dan bosan di rumah ini—_ pikirnya. Kemudian ia teringat Naruto._ O ya, dia bilang mau mengantarku jalan-jalan. Apa dia masih di kedai itu, ya?_

**&&&**

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ceria saat melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah kedai.

"Naruto-san," panggil Sasuke balik agak senang. _Dia betulan nunggu ya?_—pikirnya agak tak percaya. "Apa Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke merasa tak enak.

"Nggak, kok. Aku barusan datang lagi. Tadi aku sudah pulang dan mandi, lalu ganti baju juga," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Oya, dan panggil aku Naruto saja. Naruto-san itu agak...," Naruto memasang wajah sangat aneh.

Sasuke tersenyumsalah tingkah. "Baiklah, Naruto...," katanya setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok bisa tahu aku akan datang jam segini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kupikir Kau akan istirahat dulu sampai festival, jadi aku bermaksud mengantarmu saat festifal dimulai saja," kata Naruto. "Lagipula Kau kan, baru saja datang dari Tokyo," lanjutnya.

"Begitu, ya…," desah Sasuke agak lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke agak terkejut saat Naruto tanpa malu-malu menggandengnya seperti itu. Wajahnya juga sedikit memerah karena malu. _Me-memangnya di desa ini ada kebudayaan menggandeng tangan juga? Kalau cowok dan cewek aku paham, tapi…cowok dan cowok…?—_pikirnya sangat heran.

"Sasuke, mau takoyaki?" tawar Naruto seraya menunjuk kedai takoyaki dengan wajah senang.

"Boleh juga, aku belum makan sejak tadi siang," tanggap Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang traktir!" seru Naruto seraya menghampiri kedai takoyaki terdekat. Sasuke hendak mencegah karena ia tak mau merepotkan, tapi Naruto sudah keburu berlari. Saat menatap punggung Naruto yang tengah berlari itu, tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terbesit di kepalanya. Ingatan tentang seorang anak yang berlari memasuki hutan, sedangkan dia hanya berdiri di belakang anak itu dan melihatnya menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan heran.

"Eh?" Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Ah, maaf, aku melamun," katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Nggak apa, nih!" kata Naruto seraya menyerahkan sebungkus takoyaki ke tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke agak canggung.

"Sasuke jarang tertawa, ya," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak paham.

"Habis, Kau kelihatan canggung saat bicara denganku. Padahal dulu Kau sering tertawa, lho!" kata Naruto seraya meringis.

"Yah…banyak yang terjadi, sih…," kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Naruto memandang wajah sasuke dengan agak iba.

"Iya juga…," desah Naruto pelan. "Tapi, Sasuke lebih keren kalau tersenyum," kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosaseraya tersenyum.

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah mendengar komentar itu. _Ke-kenapa dia bisa mengucapkan hal yang memalukan begitu?—_pikir Sasuke sangat heran.

"Ah, wajahmu merah," kata Naruto seraya meringis senang.

"Jangan menggodaku!" seru Sasuke sebal. Naruto terawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil terus menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi keceriannya.

"Nanti kita nonton kembang api ya, Sasuke!" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum lagi dengan wajah sangat ceria.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke setuju. Selama berjalan-jalan itu ia terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto. _Kenapa ia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan begitu gembira, seperti nggak punya masalah apapun?—_pikir Sasuke agak iri. _Kalau saja aku juga bisa begitu…._

_Cring…._

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar bunyi lonceng itu. Ia membuat Naruto ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa Kau mendengar suara lonceng?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lonceng…ah, ini, ya?" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kaos hitamnya, menggantung di lehernya sebuah kalung merah berbandul lonceng bulat berwarna biru. Sasuke terpana menatap lonceng yang sangat persis dengan miliknya itu, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Lonceng itu…?" tanya Sasuke

"Ini sudah ada padaku sejak lahir. Benda paling berharga dalam hidupku," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Karena aku nggak kenal orang tuaku sendiri, lonceng ini adalah satu-satunya tanda pengenal yang ada padaku. Jadi aku menjaganya baik-baik. Sampai kemarin, sih, lonceng ini nggak mau bunyi, tapi, entah kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba bisa berdenting lagi." Jelasnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Sadar diperhatikan, ia jadi agak tak nyaman. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak…lonceng itu…mirip," kata Sasuke.

"Mirip?" tanya Naruto tak paham.

Sasuke mengeluarkan bandul kalung yang tersembunyi di balik kaosnya. Kemudian ia melepas kalungmya dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto. "Seperti ini," kata Sasuke, "Kau tahu benda ini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Woah, mirip!" kata Naruto antusias sambil menerima lonceng itu. "Warnanya merah, indahnya!" pujinya tampak senang melihat lonceng itu.

"Sepertinya benda itu milikku, tapi aku nggak ingat dimana mendapatkannya," kata Sasuke dengan wajah canggung. Naruto melembutkan senyumannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan wajah sedih. Sasuke agak terkejut melihatnya. "A-ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sepertinya Kau memang nggak ingat, ya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Eh?" Sasuke makin heran mendengarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," kata Naruto. "Aku senang Kau masih menyimpan lonceng ini. Soalnya lonceng ini aku buat dengan susah payah dan kuberikan padamu saat kita ketemu pertama kali," kata Naruto. Sasuke shok mendengarnya.

"Buatan…mu…?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian mereka mendengar genderang tanda dimulainya acara kembang api. Naruto berdiri. "Ayo, kita lihat kembang api," ajak Naruto sambil menawarkan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk ringan dan menyambut tangan Naruto.

Meskipun saat ini ia masih sangat penasaran dengan kenangan tentang Naruto yang hilang dari ingatnnya, dan tentang lonceng segala macam itu, ia memutuskan untuk menunda rasa penasarannya dulu dan menikmati sisa waktu festival. Malam harinya, Sasuke bermimpi lagi mengenai mimpi yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

**&&&**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mencoba mencari Naruto di kedai yang sama dengan kemarin, tapi ia tak menemukanya. Pemilik warung juga agak heran kenapa Naruto tak datang hari itu. Karena itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan keberadaan, atau setidaknya alamat Naruto pada seseorang.

Beruntung, ia menemukan Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian di jalan utama desa. Sasuke menyapanya, "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" serunya terlihat senang saat melihat Sasuke. "Sedang jalan-jalan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke datar. "Oh ya, aku mau tanya tentang Naruto," kata Sasuke kemudian. Sakura tampak kaget ketika nama Naruto disebut. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan hal itu, tapi ia putuskan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Aku agak lupa dengan dia, rumahnya dimana, ya? Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah pucat seperti melihat hantu. Ia terlihat sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…Kau lupa?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh…yah, habis sudah sepuluh tahun nggak ketemu, kalau lupa sedikit kan…," Sasuke tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti sangat terpukul dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak paham. _Kenapa reaksinya seperti itu? Memang apa yang sudah kukatakan?_—pikir Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana Kau bisa lupa? Naruto kan,…!?" Sakura tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan wajah shok. Kemudian ia mulai menangis. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Tunggu, Sakura!?" teriak Sasuke sangat tak mengerti dengan kelakuan sobat lamanya itu. Ia mencoba mengikuti jalur pelarian Sakura, dan beruntung, ia berhasil menyusulnya. Namun, sekarang Sakura tak sendirian lagi. Ia menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Ino yang terlihat bingung karena tiba-tiba saja ia ditubruk oleh Sakura yang menangis dengan wajah sedih sekali. Sakura sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa, dan terus menangis beberapa saat.

Sasuke merasa tak pantas mengganggu cewek yang sedang menangis, jadi ia putuskan untuk melihat mereka diam-diam. Tentu dia tidak bermaksud mengintip, tapi membuat alasan apa pun tidak akan membuat orang lain percaya, jadi sudahlah....

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino setelah Sakura agak tenang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…," katanya terbata-bata masih terisak ringan.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun…melupakan Naruto," katanya lirih.

"Eh!?" Ino terlihat sangat kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya semudah itu setelah apa yang terjadi? Aku sudah merasa aneh saat pertama ia bertanya tentang Naruto di hari ia tiba di sini, tapi kupkir ia hanya mau mengenang kembali tentangnya, tapi nggak pernah kusangka ia akan melupakan Naruto!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Tenang, Sakura…," bisik Ino lembut. Sakura mulai terisak-isak lagi dengan keras. Badannya gemetar.

"Aku nggak percaya, Ino, Sasuke-kun bisa sedingin itu. Padahal Naruto sudah membuang nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun ketika keluarganya dibantai oleh kakaknya, Itachi. Naruto melindungi Sasuke-kun dan sebagai gantinya ia meninggal di _DEPAN MATA _Sasuke-kun sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa _LUPA!!?_" teriak Sakura lagi sambil menangis deras.

Sasuke seperti disambar petir saat mendengar teriakan Sakura itu. Ia sangat shok dengan apa yang didengarnya, bahkan ia nyaris mengira telinganya sudah tidak beres atau salah dengar atau bermimpi atau berhalusinasi saat itu. Namun, matanya melihat Sakura sedang menangis di sana. Ia tahu ia tak bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Ia nyata mendengar teriakan Sakura tadi.

_Naruto…meninggal…?_ Pikiran itu saja sudah membuat badan Sasuke gemetaran. _Itu nggak mungkin. Aku baru ketemu Naruto kemarin, mana mungkin ia meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu!?—_pikir Sasuke tak percaya. Namun, ia juga tak percaya kalau tangisan Sakura itu bohong belaka. Ia jadi pusing memikirkan hali itu. _Kalau Sakura nggak bohong tentang Naruto, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa nggak ingat? Lalu…kalau memang Naruto sudah meninggal, Naruto yang kutemui kemarin itu…apa?_

**&&&**

Kepala Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling ketika pulang ke tempat Tsunade. Ia tak berhasil menemukan Naruto dan seharian mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menetralisir keanehan yang dialaminya karena berita kematian Naruto sepuluh tahun lalu yang didengarnya dari Sakura. Ia juga berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu di kawasan perumahan Klan Uchiha saat insiden itu terjadi meskipun ia sangat tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ia memaksakan diri mengingat sampai rasanya mau pingsan, tapi tetap saja ia tak ingat Naruto. Bagian ingatan yang bisa dicapainya hanya pada saat Itachi memperlihatkan pembantaian klannya. Ia tak pernah ingat Itachi mencoba membunuhnya saat itu. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa hanya dia yang selamat.

"Putri Tsunade!" teriak Shizune, kepala pelayan Tsunade dengan wajah pucat dan terburu-buru. Ia melewati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dengan sangat cepat, sampai ia tak sempat berkedip. Sasuke langsung tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengikuti Shizune menuju kamar Tsunade.

"Ada apa, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade heran dengan kepanikan pelayannya itu dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ini benar-benar gawat, Putri Tsunade! Ada laporan dari kepala Klan Hyuuga kalau puteri bungsunya, Nona Hanabi menghilang di hutan!" teriak Shizune dengan wajah pucat dan panik.

"Apa!?" seru Tsunade kaget. "Lagi-lagi orang hilang…." Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah cemas. "Apa boleh buat, kita harus meratakan hutan itu…," desahnya sedikit tak rela. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah diputuskan, ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Sasuke…jangan membuat orang kaget!" seru Tsunade kesal. "Nggak baik buat jantung, nih…."

"Jadi…sudah diputuskan hutan itu akan diratakan?" ulang Sasuke bertanya. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang lagi dan mengangguk. "Meskipun aku bilang jangan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa boleh buat. Ini benar-benar sudah di luar kendali. Apa gerangan yang membuat hutan dan gunung itu meminta banyak korban? Padahal kami selalu mengadakan festival dan pemujaan dengan baik, apa yang kurang?" tanya Tsunade frustasi. "Aku juga sebetulnya nggak mau meratakan hutan itu, tapi…aku sudah nggak bisa apa-apa."

Sasuke menunduk dengan sedih. _Tempat kenangan…kata Naruto. Kenapa aku nggak bisa mengingatnya? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?_—Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia teringat senyuman lembut Naruto dan tak bisa mengeluarkan _image _bocah itu dari kepalanya. _Dia meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu…di depan mataku? Kenapa aku nggak ingat?_

"Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar," kata Sasuke seraya menjauh dari ruangan Tsunade. _Perasaan apa ini yang terus menggangguku? Kenapa hal ini jadi nggak masuk akal? Terlalu banyak benang kusut sampai nggak bisa diurai. Aku akan cari tahu sendiri. Aku sudah nggak tahan kebingungan begini. Bisa-bisa aku tambah __stress__ dan jadi gila karenanya._

**&&&**

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu masuk hutan. Ia memperhatikan hutan itu lekat-lekat dari luar. Gelap, dingin, misterius, dan aura berbahaya terpancar dari dalam hutan itu. _Kira-kira…apa yang ada di dalam sana?_—pikir Sasuke bertanya pada diri sendiri. _Ayah seharusnya sudah pernah masuk ke tempat ini karena ia adalah penjaga. Berdialog dengan roh hutan dan makhluk-makhluk hutan yang menjaga Desa Konoha._

Sasuke terus menatap hutan itu tanpa berkedip. "Kenapa hutan ini begitu mengusik hatiku?" tanya Sasuke pelan tanpa sadar. "Seperti aku terusik akan kehadiran Naruto, hutan ini juga memikat rasa ingin tahuku…."

"Kusarankan Kau nggak masuk hutan sekarang."

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar komentar tiba-tiba dari seseorang. Ia serta merta membalikan badanya dan menemukan Kakashi ada di sana. "Kakashi-san…tolong jangan mengejutkanku begitu!" seru Sasuke agak kesal. Ia menatap mata Kakashi dengan tajam. "Lagipula apa maksud saran tiba-tiba itu?" tanyanya agak penasaran.

"Keadaan hutan sedang nggak stabil…terlalu berbahaya kalau Kau memasuki hutan sekarang," kata Kakashi.

"Aku nggak pernah bilang mau masuk ke hutan," sanggah Sasuke sambil mencoba tak menggubris peramal berambut perak itu.

"Tapi Kau tertarik masuk ke sana, kan? Itu sudah panggilan alam. Kau memiliki darah penjaga klan Uchiha makanya Kau tertarik masuk ke hutan itu," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat dan keadaan menjadi hening. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku memang mau masuk ke sana," akunya tiba-tiba. "Aku merasa ada yang memanggil dari dalam sana," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin rubah meminta pertolongan," kata Kakashi pelan. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arahnya lagi dengan wajah tertarik. "Rubah berhubungan erat dengan darah penjaga. Mungkin dia sedang meminta pertolongan karena keadaan darurat," jelasnya penuh misteri.

Sasuke sudah tak tahan dengan segala misteri yang membuat kepalanya berputar. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan hal ini, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Kakashi.

Hutan yang dingin dan gelap. Hanya ada jalan setapak yang sangat jelas di hutan itu, bagaimana mungkin orang bisa tersesat di tempat seperti ini dan nggak kembali ke desa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengalir dalam benak Sasuke. Ia sudah melakukan tindakan tanpa pikir. Baru pertama kali ia bertindak tanpa rencana seperti itu.

Beberapa saat ia berjalan di jalan setapak itu dan menemukan sebuah kuil pemujaan di akhir dari jalannya. "Kuil pemujaan _Fushimi Inari _(Dewa Rubah)?" desah Sasuke bertanya pada diri sendiri. _Pokoknya jalannya berakhir di sini. Kalau mau terus, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan tanda—_pikir Sasuke sambil mencari-cari sesuatu.

Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat sepasang kaki di tanah yang memakai geta berwarna merah. Sasuke menelusuri pandangan itu semakin ke atas. Sepasang betis mungil, kemudian kimono tradisional pendek berwarna merah diselingi benang emas. Lalu ia melihat ekor rubah berwarna coklat muda yang terlihat sangat lembut. Semakin naik, Sasuke semakin bisa memastikan identitas orang atau makhluk yang tengah dilihatnya itu. Ia melihat wajah tersenyum seorang anak berambut pirang emas bersinar bagai matahari dan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit yang cerah tanpa awan.

_Cantiknya...__—_puji sasuke dalam hati saat terpesona dengan pemandangan indah itu.

"Akhirnya…ketemu juga," kata anak itu dengan suara tinggi yang indah. Sasuke agak terkejut melihat anak itu berbicara.

"Kau…?" Sasuke mencoba tak terlalu kaget dan memandang anak itu dengan tatapan kasual. Anak itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan serta merta memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat-erat.

"Aku kangen…Sasuke…!" bisik anak itu seperti mau menangis. Sasuke kelihatan sangat bingung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. "Pasangan jiwaku…. Akhirnya Kau kembali…."

Sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir anak itu, Sasuke merasa ada yang datang menghampiri ingatanya. Sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan sehingga membuat Sasuke berteriak sangat histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Sesaat kemudian pandangan Sasuke kosong dan ia langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**Bersambung...

* * *

**

**A/N: **Da~n, inilah bagian dua dari Voice Remembrance~~~. Hope kalian tetap suka dan penasaran dengan lanjutanya~. Tentu saja review lain masih diperlukan! Silakan kasih masukan! Apapun boleh! Pujian juga boleh~ *CIEEE* Pokoknya, nantikan bagian selanjutnya sekaligus bagian terakir dari cerita ini!

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	3. Bagian 3

**A/N: **Ini dia capter terakhir Voice Rememberance~, silakan dinikmati XD

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei. Luna Cuma main sama karakternya~**

**Warning: **_darah, shounen ai (SasuNaru)

* * *

_

**Bagian 3**

Suara tetesan air…kemudian suara daun-daun yang bergesekan…..

Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya ada di dalam hutan gelap yang ada dalam mimpinya. Ia bangun dan berdiri perlahan sambil mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia kenali.

_Apa yang terjadi…?_

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara isak tangis anak-anak. Ia mencoba mencari asal suara itu dengan mengikutinya. Ketika ia sampai di tempat itu ia melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam sedang menangis. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa anak itu adalah dirinya sendiri sepuluh tahun lalu.

_Aku…? O ya. Waktu itu aku tersesat di hutan ini dan terluka karena jatuh saat berlari. Aku kedinginan dan ketakutan di hutan ini sendirian. Lalu…._

_Cring…cring…cring…._

Sasuke mendengar bunyi lonceng yang merdu berulang-ulang. Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara lonceng itu. Ia melihat seorang anak lain berambut pirang dan bermata biru berjalan ke arah Sasuke kecil.

_Anak itu…?_

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya bocah pirang itu pada Sasuke kecil sambil berlutut dan memandangnya dengan sangat khawatir. Sasuke kecil tidak menjawab. Ia terus menangis terisak-isak. Bocah pirang itu melihat lutut Sasuke yang terluka kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kau jatuh, ya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, masih terus menangis. Bocah pirang itu meletakkan tangan kananya di lutut Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, rasa nyeri di lutut Sasuke mulai mereda dan lama-kelamaan menghilang sama sekali. Sasuke berhenti menangis dan melihat lututnya. Jangankan luka, bekasnya saja sama sekali tak ada. Lukanya sembuh total. Sasuke tampak senang kemudian melihat ke arah anak berambut pirang itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Bocah pirang itu tampak terkejut kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau nggak takut padaku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Terima kasih!" katanya ceria. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum senang. Ia tampak sangat bahagia. "Apa Kau ini…bukan manusia?" tanya Sasuke kecil dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Si pirang tampak kaget, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan bangga. "Kau nggak merasa aneh?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "Ayah bilang di hutan ini banyak anak rubah, Kau pasti salah satunya, kan? Ekor dan telingamu kelihatan," kata Sasuke kecil sambil terkikik pelan. Si pirang ikut tertawa senang.

"Aku menyukaimu. Siapa namamu?" tanya si pirang.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke, ini kuberikan padamu," kata si pirang sambil menyerahkan sebuah lonceng bulat berwarna merah pada Sasuke kecil.

"Apa ini? Lonceng?" tanya Sasuke heran seraya menggoyangkan lonceng itu perlahan. Terdengar bunyi nyaring yang lembut darinya.

"Lonceng ini adalah tanda kalau kita berpasangan," kata si pirang sambil tersenyum lembut. "Karena Sasuke adalah Uchiha, suatu saat Kau akan mewarisi pekerjaan keluargamu sebagai pelindung hutan ini. Itu artinya aku akan jadi pelindungmu selama menjalankan tugas. Kita berpasangan seperti ayahmu dan ayahku. Kita berteman, yah!" ajak si pirang dengan senyum ceria.

"Berpasangan…?" Sasuke kecil melihat si pirang dengan pandangan menerawang kemudian wajahnya memerah karena menyadari bahwa si pirang itu sangat manis. "Eh…aku belum tahu namamu," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku…Uzumaki Naruto," jawab si pirang itu bangga. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke!" Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dengan lembut kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke terkesiap dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Ketika ia tersadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, ia sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

_Naruto…? Anak rubah itu…Naruto!?—_pikir Sasuke dewasa yang menyaksikan kejadian masa lalu itu sebagai orang ke tiga. _Benar…itu kejadian sebenarnya ketika aku menerima lonceng itu. Saat aku bertemu Naruto di hutan ini adalah waktu itu. Setelah itu…aku selalu bermain di hutan ini untuk bertemu Naruto. Kadang kuajak dia keluar hutan untuk bermain bersama Sakura dan yang lain. Ia berpenampilan seperti manusia saat tidak berdua saja denganku. Anehnya, tak ada yang bisa melihat ekor dan telinganya kecuali aku. Semua orang menganggapnya anak-anak biasa. Kami sangat akrab, aku sangat menyukainya, dan ia pun menyukaiku. Aku berharap bisa terus bersamanya apa pun yang terjadi, tapi…waktu itu…Itachi…!?_

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan shok saat berhasil mengingat semuanya. Sasuke bisa tetap hidup bukan karena Itachi tidak membunuhnya, tapi saat Itachi mencoba membunuhnya, Naruto melompat ke hadapannya untuk melindungi dirinya sehingga Narutolah yang tertebas oleh pedang samurai keluarga Uchiha yang dipakai Itachi untuk membantai keluarganya itu.

_Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanya!? Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan sahabat terbaik yang sangat kusukai dan sangat menyukaiku sampai rela membuang nyawanya demi aku!? Naruto!!_

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mempercayainya. Ia telah melupakan pasangan jiwanya yang ditakdirkan bersamanya. Ia melupakan penyelamat jiwanya, dan hidup dengan tenang di kota selama sepuluh tahun tanpa pernah sekalipun mencoba mengingatnya. Ia manusia terburuk di muka bumi!

Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Sasuke. Ia memeluk dirinya sambil jatuh berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit sampai rasanya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sasuke...," desah seseorag di hadapanya dengan suara yang sedih.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan sangat menyesal itu ke arah orang ayang ada di hadapanya. Saat itu ia melihat Naruto yang berwajah sangat sedih dan menyesal. "Na...Naruto...," desah Sasuke dengan suara lirih dan sangat sedih.

"Maaf...," bisik Naruto seraya mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. "Maafkan aku...!" Naruto ikut menangis terisak-isak, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kenapa Kau minta maaf? Aku yang salah karena melupakanmu. Aku yang hidup tenang di kota tanpa bisa mengingatmu. Kau menderita sendirian di hutan ini, tapi aku malah melupakanmu dan hidup bahagia di kota...! Akulah yang terburuk di dunia ini...!!" desah Sasuke sangat menyesal di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Sasuke nggak salah, aku yang menghapus ingatan Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan seraya mengendurkan pelukanya.

"Eh...?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti sambil memandang wajah Naruto masih dengan air mata menetes.

"Karena aku nggak mau Sasuke menderita...sesaat setelah pedang Itachi menebasku, aku berubah wujud menjadi _Kyuubi_ (rubah berekor sembilan). Aku menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang hal itu. Aku nggak mau Kau ketakutan melihatku dan...karena aku sudah membunuh Itachi tanpa kusadari...," jelas Naruto sambil menagis dan sangat menyesali hal itu.

"_Kyuu...bi...?_" tanya Sasuke agak terkejut.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku ini makhluk pengecut, dan karena kelakuanku saat itu, segel monster dalam diriku menjadi rusak. Aku akan kehilangan hati dan pikiranku dan menjadi monster pembunuh dan perusak desa yang seharusnya kulindungi!" jeritnya.

"Naruto...," desah Sasuke pelan.

"_Kamikakushi_ yang terjadi belakangan ini semuanya perbuatanku," aku Naruto. "Aku membutuhkan spirit mereka untuk membuat _kekkai_ (pelindung) agar kerusakan segel dapat diperlambat, tapi kekuatan spirit orang-orang desa terbatas. Aku sudah nggak bisa memaksa mereka lebih lama lagi. Kalau begini terus cuma tinggal masalah waktu sampai segel itu hancur seluruhnya. Saat itu aku nggak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Nggak cuma hutan ini yang akan hancur, orang-orang desa pun pasti akan kubunuh. Aku nggak mau seperti itu!!" teriak Naruto keras. "Aku menyayangi desa dan hutan ini...aku nggak mau kehilangan mereka...."

_Naruto...._

"Tolong aku...Sasuke...!" desah Naruto memohon. "Tolong bunuh aku dan hentikan semua kegilaan ini...! Bebaskan aku dari ketakutan dan penderitaan ini...! Jangan biarkan aku berubah menjadi monster jahat yang akan membunuh orang-orang yang kucintai...!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

_Apa...?_

"Jangan biarkan aku membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh Itachi...!"

_Aku harus...membunuh Naruto?_

"Aku nggak akan pernah mau melukaimu seujung rambut pun. Makanya...tolong aku, Sasuke...!"

"Nggak...nggak mungkin aku bisa membunuh Naruto...!" kata Sasuke dengan badan gemetar dan shok. "Nggak mungkin aku tega membunuhmu!" serunya tegas sambil membalas pelukan Naruto erat-erat.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto sangat terkejut. "Kau...kenapa nggak merasa jijik pada monster seperti aku...padahal aku sudah membunuh kakakmu...."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau sahabatku, aku nggak akan jijik padamu apa pun wujudmu! Lagipula Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku saat itu, dan sekarang Kau memintaku membunuhmu!? Apa Kau sudah gila!? Aku nggak akan pernah mau dan nggak akan bisa melakukanya! Apa nggak ada cara lain!?" tegas Sasuke memutuskan.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menangis lagi dengan sangat terharu sekaligus sedih. "Nggak ada jalan lain...Sasuke...!" kata Naruto dengan berat hati. "Aku nggak mau melukai siapa pun...aku sudah siap mati sejak kuputuskan akan melindungimu seumur hidup. Aku nggak mau melukaimu. Lebih baik aku mati daripada itu terjadi. Bisa mati di tanganmu adalah kehormatan terbesar bagiku," lanjutnya.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu mati," kata Sasuke. "Aku sudah memutuskanya saat menerima lonceng darimu. Aku akan melindungimu juga hutan ini. Pasti ada jalan lain, aku akan menolongmu. Aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan SOS yang sudah kuterima darimu. Dulu Kau menyelamatkanku sekali, kali ini aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Sasuke...!" kata Naruto sangat terharu.

Tiba-tiba dadanya diserang rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia menjerit dan membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut. Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Naruto menggelepar di tanah dengan wajah menderita. "Lari...!" Itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa dikatakan Naruto di tengah erangan kesakitan itu.

"Naruto!?" seru Sasuke.

"Lari...Sasuke...!!" pinta Naruto ketika badanya mulai berubah. Mata biru langitnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah, gigi taringnya memanjang, begitu pula kukunya. Telinganya menjadi semakin tegak dan ekor bermunculan dari tubuhnya. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" jerit Naruto ketika semua pikiran dan hatinya diambil alih oleh insting hewan liar atau...siluman dalam dirinya.

_Naruto...!_

Sasuke sangat shok melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang. Setengah manusia setengah rubah. Itu pun bukan rubah biasa, tapi siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang dalam legendanya merupakan siluman terkejam, terkuat dan terganas di antara siluman lainya. Naruto adalah jelmaan, bukan, tapi sisi lain dari siluman itu. Sisi manusia yang bisa mencintai dan menyayangi.

Sasuke tahu kalau ia tak segera pergi dari tempat itu, ia pasti akan mati dibunuh atau dimangsa. Ketika ia melihat mata monster itu, seperti sebuah telepati, Naruto menyuruhnya melarikan diri, kontradiksi dengan geraman penuh nafsu membunuh yang dikeluarkanya. Namun, kaki Sasuke terasa berat. Ia tak bisa, bukan, tapi tak mau bergerak dari tempat itu. Ia tak mau meninggalkan Naruto dengan wujud seperti itu dan ditengah penderitaan serta ketakutan itu.

"Naruto...," panggilnya putus asa. Ia tak merasa takut, tapi merasa sedih melihat Naruto berwujud seperti itu. Ia bisa merasakan penderitaan Naruto dalam tubuh monster itu seperti sebuah empati. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah _Kyuubi_. Ia merentangkan tanganya seakan ingin memeluk monster itu. _Kyuubi_ hanya menggeram tak mengerti maksud kelakuan Sasuke. Lalu didorong oleh insting berburu, ia mulai bersiap-siap menyerang Sasuke.

_Kyuubi_ segera melancarkan serangan, melompat untuk mencabik Sasuke yang tanpa pertahanan meyambut serangan itu. Sasuke memeluk leher _Kyuubi_ ketika ia melompat ke tubuh Sasuke dan mencakar punggungnya hingga berdarah. Rasa sakit yang tajam menyerang punggung Sasuke, tapi ia tak peduli. Kalaupun ia harus mati, ia tak akan melepaskan Naruto. Bagaimana pun wujudnya, ia membutuhkan Naruto ada di sisinya. Ia tak akan lagi melepaskan Naruto setelah berhasil mengingatnya.

"Naruto...Kau boleh membunuhku, tapi jangan pernah Kau lepaskan aku," katanya lembut. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dan membuatku lupa akan dirimu yang begitu penting bagiku...," kata Sasuke lagi mempererat pelukanya. "Aku menyayangimu...!"

Ketika setetes darah Sasuke jatuh ke tanah hutan, seketika itu pula muncul sebuah simbol yang bersinar keemasan pada lonceng di dada Sasuke dan lonceng yang dipakai Naruto. Kedua lonceng itu berdenting bersamaan seperti melakukan fusi dengan suara sangat nyaring yang memuat orang harus menutup telinganya jika didengar dari jarak dekat. Suara lonceng bergema di seluruh hutan, berulang-ulang. Membentuk sebuah harmoni lembut, membuat _Kyuubi_ yang liar menjadi lebih tenang. Ia masih menggeram-geram ringan sampai akhirnya ia merasa mengantuk.

Sasuke merasakan perubahan pada monster itu. Keinginan menyerang sama sekali menghilang. Sekarang ia merasa kalau _Kyuubi_ akan segera tertidur, dan benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh _Kyuubi_ mulai merosot dan terjatuh ke tanah bersama Sasuke yang memeluk lehernya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan, tubuh _Kyuubi_ mulai berubah lagi ke wujud Naruto yang normal. Sasuke memperhatikanya dengan khawatir. Ketika ia memeriksa kondisi tubuh Naruto yang ternyata hanya tertidur saja ia merasa lega.

"Syukurlah...," desahnya senang dan lega. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menyegel _Kyuubi_ tanpa harus membunuhmu, Naruto...," desahnya ringan sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat. "Kali ini aku pasti akan menolongmu."

**&&&**

Sasuke menggendong Naruto yang masih pingsan keluar dari hutan. Bajunya sudah tercabik-cabik oleh cakar _Kyuubi,_ begitu juga dengan baju Naruto yang sudah sobek-sobek akibat perubahanya. Namun, Sasuke terlihat lega dan bahagia meskipun punggungnya terluka cukup parah. Ia bisa membawa pulang Naruto dengan selamat, itu sudah cukup. Sasuke memeluknya erat-erat saat membawanya ke kediaman Tsunade.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu rumah Tsunade, Sasuke pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah. Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian, Sizune menemukanya dan langsung membawanya ke tempat Tsunade untuk diobati.

"Dasar!! Apa sih, yang dilakukan si bodoh ini!?" omel Tsunade kesal saat menangani luka Sasuke dan Naruto. "Lalu bocah pirang ini...kaya'nya aku pernah lihat di suatu tempat," lanjut Tsunade penasaran saat menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang familiar membuatnya ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini. "Yah, bisa kutanya kalau mereka sudah bangun, sih...," kata Tsunade seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Malam itu Sasuke bermimpi lagi. Namun, mimpi ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dalam mimpi ini ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

_Aah...akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum itu lagi...._

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dalam tidurnya. Naruto tertidur lelap di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dengan senyum lega di wajahnya.

**Selesai

* * *

**

**A/N: **Aww, rasanya penyelesaianya kurang, ya? Ya sudah, ntar luna tambah epilog-nya deh. Ditinggu, ya~? Jangan lupa review~ ^__^

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	4. Bagian 4: Epilog

**A/N: **Wohooo! Epilog sudah kelar, para pembaca! Semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini penuh-penuh, ya~! ENJOY! XD

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei...**

**Warning: **_yaoi, serius nih...banyak adegan SasuNaru-nya, jadi mungkin agak oOC juga...be ware~!

* * *

_

**Voice Remembrance**

**Bagian 4: Epilog**

Keesokan harinya, semua orang yang telah menghilang di hutan dan gunung sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja muncul di pinggir hutan. Ketika ditanya, mereka sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua hanya menjawab hal yang sama.

Mereka melihat seorang anak rubah yang menangis di dekat mereka dan meminta tolong pada mereka hingga mereka tak dapat mengabaikanya. Mereka bersedia menolong sang anak rubah dalam misi melindungi desa. Setelah itu, mereka tertidur sangat lama dan tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Mereka tertidur dengan tenang dan yaman seperti dalam pelukan seorang ibu. Tak ada satupun orang yang meninggal dalam peristiwa _Kamikakushi_ itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun, telah siuman dari tidur mereka. Awalnya, Sasukelah yang sadar lebih dulu, dan ia tak membuang kesempatan untuk mengamati Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap. Mimpinya saat pingsan betul-betul indah. Melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat ceria dan sangat manis..., mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke ingin tersenyum.

Beberapa waktu setelah Sasuke bangun, Naruto mulai mengerang ringan, dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka mata biru langitnya perlahan. Yang pertama kali muncul dalam penglihatanya adalah senyum lebut Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan penuh sayang.

"Sa...suke...?" panggilnya serasa masih bermimpi.

"Naruto," sahut Sasuke pelan dan lembut seraya menggengam tangan Naruto erat, tapi penuh kasih dan kehangatan.

Naruto memandangi wajah lembut Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya dan membelalakan mata dengan sangat terkejut. "Sasuke!" Ia bangun duduk dengan terburu-buru dan panik saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh plester luka di sana-sini. Di leher dan kepalanya ada perban, tangan serta lenganya pun dibalut kain. "Astaga...! Aku yang melakukan itu semua—!?" secara otomatis Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia berubah jadi Kyuubi, Sasuke masih ada di sana. Pasti dia yang menyebabkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Sasuke itu.

Naruto membelalakan mata dengan panik, takut, dan penuh rasa bersalah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan seolah akan segera menangis.

"Naruto...," suara lembut Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari pikiran bencinya pada diri sendiri. Naruto dipaksa melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja.... Malah aku merasa senang karena ada yang memberiku hukuman karena melupakan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku," katanya ringan sembari menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke—!" Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul. Tetes demi tetes berjatuhan membasahi pipinya yang mulai menghangat.

"Hei...jangan menangis," kata Sasuke pelan sambil mencoba menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. "Itu bukan ekspresi yang ingin aku lihat. Aku menolongmu karena ingin melihatmu tersenyum, bukan menangis," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, masih terus menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Ng...!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir deras, dan memaksakan senyum di wajahnya yang kacau karena tangis harunya. "Iya, maaf...."

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah anehnya. "Wajahmu aneh, deh, kalau begitu. Terus," Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto dengan lembut. "Kata-kata itu nggak tepat untuk suasana seperti ini," kata Sasuke lagi sambil menaikan alis matanya.

Naruto tampak kaget sesaat, tetapi kemudian dia sungguh-sungguh tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke," katanya dengan wajah bahagia.

Saat melihat senyum bahagia Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke memerah malu. Naruto yang asli JAUH lebih manis dari Naruto yang di dalam mimpi. Sasuke terpaksa menutup mulutnya supaya wajahnya yang merah itu tak ketahuan Naruto.

_Manis banget—! Nggak adil, dia terlalu manis...! Apa boleh anak lelaki semanis ini?__ Ingin kucium—_pikir Sasuke sambil memandangi Naruto dengan wajah lucu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yang sepertinya nggak sadar akan gejolak batin Sasuke bertanya dengan polos. Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran dekat-dekat.

_Ah, sudahlah..._—Sasuke memutuskan untuk sekali-kali mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia menurunkan tanganya dari mulutnya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan lembut sembari makin mendekatkan wajah bocah berambut pirang itu dengan wajahnya sendiri. Lalu sambil memejamkan mata perlahan, Sasuke memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibir Naruto yang masih melihatnya dengan heran.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Sasuke melepas ciumanya dan memandang Naruto dengan hati-hati, menanti reaksinya. Si bocah pirang hanya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya di atas kepala. Yah, bukan reaksi yang buruk, tapi sepertinya Naruto nggak memahami arti ciuman tadi.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Aku senang...karena kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto," kata Sasuke kemudian. "Aku sangat menyayangimu," lanjutnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto baru kemudian tresenyum lebar lagi dengan ceria. "Iya! Aku juga sangat sayang Sasuke!" katanya antusias seraya melompat tiba-tiba lantas memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. "Aku cinta Sasuke!" teriaknya keras.

Sasuke tampak sangat kaget pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ia tertawa senang. Ternyata...Naruto tidak bereaksi apa-apa oleh ciuman tadi bukan karena dia tak merasakan apa-apa, tapi karena dia menganggap hal itu sudah sewajarnya dilakukan orang yang saling menyayangi. Ah, sesaat tadi Sasuke berdebar apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sepertinya ia bisa tertawa dengan lega.

Naruto mencintai Sasuke sama seperti Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Itulah yang paling penting.

**&&&**

Lalu sekarang, tibalah giliran Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menjelaskan semua peristiwa dan keanehan yang terjadi di Desa Konoha selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Sehari setelah sadarnya mereka, Tsunade memutsukan membuat rapat besar dengan seluruh pembesar, tetua, dan perwakilan rakyat desa.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersimpuh, bersebelahan di depan seluruh pembesar Desa Konoha dan beberapa wakil warga, termasuk Tsunade dan Shizune, pelayan kepercayaanya, yang tengah berkumpul di balai desa. Atmosfer ruangan itu tampak berat karena semua orang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

Tsunade menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia berdehem, menarik perhatian Sasuke, Naruto, dan semua orang ke arahnya. "Jadi..., kita berkumpul sehari lebih cepat dari rencana rapat untuk membahas dan mendiskusikan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di Desa Konoha ini," kata Tsunade penuh wibawa. "Hal ini juga berhubungan dengan masalah perataan gunung," lanjutnya serius.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan tampang sakit saat mendengarnya. Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dengan iba. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Tsunade. "Nenek Tsunade," ia angkat bicara, mengalihkan pandangan semua orang kepadanya, "apa tidak bisa soal perataan gunung itu ditunda? Lagipula, semua korbanya kembali dengan selamat, kan?" tanyanya rasional.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Itu tergantung jawaban Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi," jawab Tsunade serius.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan memohon. "Ada banyak yang bisa diceritakan, tapi ada juga yang nggak bisa," katanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari yang bisa Kau jelaskan pada kami, Naruto. Siapa Kau?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyipitkan mata.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. "Aku...adalah rubah penunggu Hutan Kematian di kaki Gunung Hokage," kata Naruto jujur.

Tsunade, Shizune, dan semua orang yang ada di sana terlihat sangat terkejut, membelalakan mata mereka seperti ikan yang nggak tidur. "Ru—?"

Naruto melepaskan wujud manusianya dan munculah wujud Naruto anak-anak dengan telinga dan ekor rubah berwarna coklat keemasan di tubuhnya, membuktikan kata-katanya. "Namaku _Kyuubi_, rubah ekor sembilan yang ditugaskan menjaga Desa Konoha oleh _o-Inari-sama_ (1)," katanya ringan. "Aku sudah di sini cukup lama dan akan terus di sini sampai ada pelindung baru yang ditugaskan di sini," lanjutnya. "Aku adalah anak rubah yang mengikat perjanjian dengan dewa gunung untuk memperoleh bentuk manusia dan dengan meminjam kekuatan Uchiha, aku bisa mengaktifkan pelindung yang melindungi desa ini dari segala pengaruh buruk dunia luar."

"Dia anak rubah yang mengirim sinyal SOS itu ya?" Kakashi tiba-tiba bicara. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, begitu pula Sasuke, Tsunade, dan lainya. "Pantas saja banyak jejak kaki rubah di depan rumah. Itu ulahmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf, sepertinya cuma Kakashi-san yang sadar, jadi aku mencoba memanggil Kakashi-san juga ke hutan, tapi Kakashi-san waspada sekali, sih...begitu aura hutan berubah, Kakashi-san nggak akan mendekat karena nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. SOS-ku kurang jelas, rupanya," kata Naruto paham.

"Kenapa nggak langsung bertemu aku saja dan bicara?" tanya Kakashi.

"Umm...aku nggak mempercayai diriku untuk bisa bersikap baik di luar teritorialku sendiri," kata Naruto. "Sejak pembantaian klan Uchiha, segel yang seharusnya mengurung sisi silumanku mulai retak, dan tanpa darah uchiha pasanganku, aku nggak bisa mengendalikan binatang buas dalam diriku. Aku takut bakal menyerang Kakashi-san...soalnya spirit Kakashi-san sangat kuat, jadi...," Naruto kelihatan merasa bersalah.

"Begitu rupanya.... Maaf, ya. Aku kurang peka menangkap SOS itu," kata Kakashi tampak menyesal.

Naruto menggeleng ringan sambil tersenyum. "Bukan salah Kakashi-san, kok. Ini karena kekuatanku sendiri masih kurang...."

"Jadi, apa maksudnya melakukan _Kamikakushi_ pada penduduk desa?" tanya Shizune kemudian.

"Itu ya.... Aku membutuhkan kekuatan spirit yang cukup besar untuk membentuk kekkai baru yang menahan retakan kekkai lama, tapi kekuatan spirit manusia terbatas. Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, aku terus menambah jumlah orang untuk menutupi kekurangan kekuatan spirit yang lain sekaligus sekali-sekali mengistirahatkan beberapa di antaranya. Spirit manusia seperti kekuatan jiwa. Kalau dipaksa keluar terus-menerus bisa membahayakan nyawa pemilik spirit itu," jelas Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa kekkai-nya selamat?" tanya Tsunade serius.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, kemarin Sasuke sudah menyempurnakan kekkai yang baru dengan darahnya, jadi hutan itu sudah nggak lagi berbahaya. Semua bisa tenang sekarang," kata Naruto senang.

"Jadi masalahnya memang ada pada Uchiha, ya?" tanya salah satu pembesar desa dengan wajah cemas. "Kalau Sasuke pergi dari desa ini, apa kekkai-nya akan runtuh juga?" tanyanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan mengawasi kekkai-nya. Jadi meski Sasuke pergi, asal nggak ada yang macam-macam dengan kunci kekkai, nggak akan ada masalah," lanjut Naruto menenangkan.

"Jadi...Gunung Hokage nggak perlu diratakan?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Benar," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum sangat senang.

"Syukurlah, Iruka-sensei," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, yah kelihatnya dia tersenyum sih, soalnya matanya menyipit membentuk huruf U.

"Iya," sahut Iruka sambil tersenyum lega juga.

"Begitu, ya.... Jadi sekarang semua bisa kembali normal?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, tapi tampak agak sedih. Nggak seorang pun menyadari snyum sedih Naruto karena mereka terlalu senang dan lega semua bisa kembali normal. Hanya Sasuke yang setelah itu melirik ke arah Naruto mengetahuinya.

**&&&**

"Kau akan pergi lagi, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dari atas dahan pohon yang didudukinya, sedang Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas batu di bawahnya sedang mendinginkan kakinya di air sungai.

Sasuke mendongak memandang wajah Naruto. Ia menghela nafas ringan. "Kau sedih aku pergi?" tanyanya.

Naruto cemberut. "Bukanya aku sedih sih...tapi kalau Kau pergi lagi pasti bakalan sepi," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga bakalan kangen sama Naruto, kok," kata Sasuke.

"Sayang aku nggak bisa ikut Sasuke. Padahal aku mau sama Sasuke terus," kata Naruto agak sedih.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan iba. Lalu dia merentangkan tanganya supaya Naruto datang ke pangkuanya. Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum. Ia melompat tepat ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke bakal balik lagi ke sini?" tanya Naruto sembari berharap, menghela nafas nyaman sambil bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Aku nggak akan lama di Tokyo," kata Sasuke pelan. "Setelah selesai SMA, aku akan kemari lagi, dan kali ini...aku bakalan terus di samping Naruto," lanjutnya sambil mencium rambut pirang Naruto—bau pepohonan dan tanah, bau alam yang segar.

"Benar?" tanya Naruto senang dengan ekspresi wajah berbinar.

"Sungguh, aku janji," kata Sasuke perlahan sambil mengecup bibir Naruto lagi dengan lembut.

"Sasuke...." Naruto memejamkan matanya, hanyut dalam kehangatan cinta Sasuke.

**&&&**

Tokyo—

"Sasuke!" Sai menyapa sobatnya saat dia melihat si rambut hitam Sasuke di loker sepatunya.

Sasuke menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja memasang senyum lebar penuh semangat ke arah Sai. "Pagi, Sai!" sapanya balik. Kontan Sai membelalakan mata dengan shok dan menjatuhkan dagunya ke lantai. Plus dia mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke dengan ekspresis horor.

Sebulir keringan besar jatuh dari belakang kepala Sasuke. "Reaksi macam apa itu? Kok mundur sejauh itu, sih? Seperti melihat hantu saja," komentar Sasuke heran.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka, Kamu siapa!? Sasuke nggak mungkin senyum selebar itu? Makhluk dari mana? Kok mirip banget sama Sasuke? Kembaranya, ya? Atau alien yang nyamar jadi dia!?" berondong pertanyaan pun terlontar dari mulut Sai yang masih shok. Bulir keringat yang jatuh pun bertambah dua digit.

"Apa-an, sih, Sai? Ini Sasuke tahu," komentar Sasuke kesal.

"Serius!? Kamu kenapa, Sasuke? Apa kamu sudah betulan gila?" lanjut Sai dengan tampang cemas.

"Kalau Kau nggak berhenti, aku tonjok, nih," ancam Sasuke dengan urat-urat bermunculan.

"Nah, ini baru Sasuke yang asli!" dan Sai menyambutnya dengan pelukan senang.

"Dasar...!" Sasuke menghela nafas lemas.

**&&&**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Nggak jadi masuk universitas!?" seru Sai kaget. Sasuke mengangguk ringan. "Kenapa!?" protesnya.

"Yah..., aku baru saja menemukan tujuan hidupku," kata Sasuke sambil ngemil kentang gorengnya.

"Tujuan hidup?" tanya Sai heran, bingung.

"Yep, ternyata aku punya tugas sepenting itu di desa kelahiranku. Aku akan pulang ke desa setelah lulus SMA dan menjalankan tugasku di sana sambil menulis cerita rakyat. Sepertinya kehidupanku bakalan keren setelah ini," kata Sasuke tampak senang.

"Serius, nih? Tapi kalau masuk universitas, masa depan lebih terjamin, loh!" kata Sai masih tak terima.

"Mungkin memang benar, tapi bukan hanya itu alasanku mau pulang," kata Sasuke sambil tersnyum lembut. "Ada seseorang yang ingin aku jaga dan kulindungi di sana. Aku ingin ada di sisinya," lanjut Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke...kamu kepincut kembang desa, ya?" tanya Sai dengan tampang curiga.

Sasuke tertawa. "Dibilang kembang desa bukan juga sih, tapi...dia manis sekali, sih, betul," Sasuke meringis. "Ada misi yang ingin aku jalani bersama dia. Di desa itu...di mana semua kenangan kami berkumpul," lanjut Sasuke penuh perasaan.

"Sasuke...." Sai menatap Sasuke dengan wajah agak cemas.

"Sai...mungkin ini sulit dimengerti, tapi...jiwaku terpanggil untuk kembali ke sana," kata Sasuke. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan akan pilihan hidupku. Aku akan mengapdikanya pada desa itu," lanjut si rambut ekor ayam itu dengan ekspresi yakin.

Sai agak terkejut melihat kesungguhan Sasuke itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Kalau memang itu keputusanmu...," katanya pelan. "Tapi kita tetap berhubungan, ya! Awas kalau kau nggak telpon aku!" kata Sai mewanti.

"Kau mau datang ke sana? Tempatnya indah, loh! Gimana kalau habis ujian saja, Sai?" tanya Sasuke. "Sekalian, Kau bisa mencari tempat yang tenang dan nyaman untuk belajar ujian masuk universitas, oke?" tawar Sasuke.

"Oke!" sahut Sai tanpa pikir panjang.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sasuke kembali ke Desa Konoha, kali ini bersama Sai.

"Belum sampai, ya, Sasuke...? Kakiku sudah mau patah nih...," erang Sai kelelahan. Ia sudah mengeluhkan hal yang serupa dikeluhkan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu saat ia kembali ke desa untuk istirahat.

"Sebentar lagi, sabar dong. Nanti juga sampai," kata Sasuke sambil meringis. Setelah 15 menit berjalan, gerbang Desa tampak dan yang menunggu di depan gerbang adalah Naruto dengan wujud manusianya. Ia seperti menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke sambil melambai.

"Sasuke~!" Naruto kontan berlari ke arah Sasuke dan melompat ke aranya. Dipeluknya erat-erat Sasuke dengan wajah gembira.

"Heheh, aku pulang, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum juga. Lalu tanpa malu-malu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan mesra.

Dan Sasuke lupa kalau Sai ada di sana.

Dan Naruto nggak ambil pusing siapa yang ada di sana.

Dan Sai terpaksa menjadi nyamuk yang shok dengan tampang seperti ikan lidah kering menyaksikan sobat karibya tengah mencium cowok....

**~FIN~

* * *

**

**A/N: ***ketawa* Sai...korban situasi kecuekan Sasuke dan Naruto. Jujur luna ketawa waktu ngebayangin wajah Sai yang menyaksikan sobatnya jadi homo XD. Maaf ya Sai~ XP

Oya, tentang o-Inari-sama: cara memanggil dewa Fushimi Inari. Naruto memanggilnya dengan hormat karena dia atasanya kali ya? XDDD

Nah, dengan ini berakhirlah series Voice Remembrance. Sepertinya bisa dipanjangin lagi, tapi untuk sementara (? atau seterusnya) ini bisa dianggap tamat dulu. Ditunggu komen-nya loh~ XDDD


End file.
